Stealing Home Traduction Nolebucgrl
by Missleez
Summary: Edward est un joueur de baseball canon pour qui tout s'effondre. Bella est la fille qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Maintenant elle est la nouvelle propriétaire de son équipe. Il ne peut toujours pas l'avoir. Fuira-t-il ou visera-t-il le home run ? TERMINÉE


Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Nolebucgrl ** Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Vous savez ce que j'aime plus que tout sur fanfiction ? Les OS ! Et tout particulièrement ceux de **Nolebucgrl** !_ *Non, je ne suis pas une groupie*_ ^^

Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails sur l'histoire **mais je tiens quand même à préciser que cette fiction est rated M ! Si vous n'avez pas l'âge, merci de détourner rapidement les yeux de cette page Internet !**

Sans surprise de ma part, c'est une fiction **Edward et Bella**_ - Je n'y peux rien, je n'aime que les couples canons et particulièrement celui-ci..._ ^^ et en plus, c'est un OS avec une Bella forte tête_ - Je plaide coupable, je les adore aussi comme ça ^^_ et un Edward sportif_ *soupir, mes préférés XD*_

Celui-ci est un peu particulier puisque c'est plus un Two-Shot_ (en deux parties)_ qu'un One-Shot mais techniquement, la première partie tient toute seule :) alors, je vous laisse donc la découvrir !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Stealing Home ~ Vol de Base**

Nous étions à la fin de la dernière manche et les bases étaient chargées de deux retraits. Nous menions d'un point mais un coup sûr aurait donné un avantage à notre adversaire de la division et nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre ça à ce moment-là. Nous avions deux matchs d'avance mais les Cubs nous talonnaient et les playoffs approchaient. Derrek Lee était sur le marbre. Il préparait un full count dans l'espoir que Crowley en laisse un à droite du centre. Lee n'était pas au mieux de sa forme à ce moment là mais il avait toujours été un bon batteur. Je grimaçai alors que le mot forme pénétrait mon esprit. _Tu sais de quoi tu parles, pas vrai, Cullen ?_

Ce n'était pas le moment de ruminer ça parce que Lee frappa une breaking ball qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté. La batte se brisa sous la force de l'impact et la balle partit dans ma direction. J'allai vers la droite, en direction de mon joueur de troisième base. Je rattrapai la balle avec mon gant et pivotai pour l'envoyer au joueur de deuxième base. Uley la réceptionna juste avant que le coureur ne touche le marbre et l'arbitre leva le pouce pour la déclarer hors jeu. Le match était fini et notre division menait maintenant de trois matchs alors qu'il ne nous en restait que quatorze à jouer.

« Bien joué, Capitaine. » me dit Emmett. Il me donna une tape sur les fesses avec son gant alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'abri des joueurs. Je lui jetai mon gant et il l'esquiva en rigolant bruyamment. Emmett McCarty était le joueur de première base star des Cardinals depuis sept ans. C'était lui qui provoquait nos points. Il enchaînait les home runs et les RBI. Évidemment, il avait aussi le plus grand nombre de retraits sur reprise de l'équipe mais c'était ce qui arrivait quand on frappait avec puissance.

« Merci d'avoir maintenu mon W. » me dit Jasper Whitlock, notre lanceur partant, alors que j'entrai dans les vestiaires. Il avait lancé huit manches puissantes, ne cédant que d'un point. Si notre attaque n'avait pas été anémique ces derniers temps, il n'y aurait pas eu de drame pendant la dernière manche. J'avais fait 0-3 avec un minuscule but sur balle aujourd'hui. Je touchais toujours la balle au dessus de 300 mais je ne frappais pas bien ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour commencer à me reposer.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mon beau-frère préféré. » répondis-je avec un petit sourire. Jasper avait épousé ma petite sœur Alice deux ans auparavant et ils attendaient leur premier enfant d'un jour à l'autre. J'étais très excité à l'idée de devenir oncle et il me tardait l'arrivée de ma nièce. J'espérais qu'elle arriverait avant les playoffs mais qui savait ? Si elle ressemblait ne serait qu'un peu à sa mère, elle allait être en retard.

« Tu seras présent au dîner demain soir ? » me demanda Jasper. Il fit la grimace en posant un paquet de glace sur son épaule.

« Ouais. » marmonnai-je. Je retirai ma veste d'un coup d'épaules et me penchai pour retirer mes crampons.

« Tu ne viens pas avec quelqu'un, pas vrai ? » me questionna-t-il. Je remarquai l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

J'éclatai de rire en voyant son air effrayé. « Putain non. Alice a toujours détesté les filles avec qui je sors. Si tu crois que je vais prendre le risque d'affronter sa colère hormonale, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil. »

« Merci mon dieu. Elle a parlé de cette nana, Jessica, pendant une semaine sans s'arrêter. » m'avoua Jasper. Le soulagement colorait sa voix.

Je secouai la tête. « Elle avait raison. » Alice avait généralement raison à propos des femmes avec qui je sortais mais je ne lui aurais jamais donnée la satisfaction de lui dire ça. Jasper pouvait lui dire s'il voulait.

Il rigola doucement. « Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. Mon Ali a tendance à bien cerner les gens. »

« Ouais. » Je roulai des yeux et me tournai pour prendre une serviette. J'allais me diriger vers les douches lorsque notre manager, le Coach Clapp, entra.

« Hey, tout le monde, écoutez-moi. » Tout le monde poussa un grognement alors que nous nous préparions à supporter un de ses longs discours d'après match. Je me rassis sur le banc à côté de Jasper et Emmett se laissa tomber à côté de moi.

« Et c'est reparti. » marmonna-t-il.

Le Coach s'éclaircit la gorge et je remarquai que ses yeux étaient un peu rouges. Je donnai un coup de coude à Emmett qui envoyait un texto à partir de son blackberry. « Qu'est-ce que t'as, mec ? » demanda-t-il d'un air agacé. Je désignai le Coach de la tête. Emmett écarquilla les yeux et rangea son portable.

« J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. » Le vestiaire tomba dans le silence à ses paroles rauques. Quelque chose n'allait pas. « Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil. Charlie Swan a eu une grave crise cardiaque aujourd'hui. Il est décédé il y a environ deux heures. » Il y eut plusieurs hoquets de surprise. J'eus l'impression qu'on m'avait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre. Charlie Swan était le propriétaire de l'équipe. Il avait acheté les Cardinals de St Louis quinze ans auparavant et c'était un sacré bonhomme. Ce n'était pas un propriétaire du genre non-interventionniste qui s'asseyait dans sa loge de luxe pour lire les rapports boursiers. Il passait la majorité de son temps sous l'abri des joueurs avec nous. Pour beaucoup d'entre nous, c'était un père de substitution et aussi un ami. Il n'était pas très vieux, la cinquantaine. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait être mort ?

« Coach, qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour l'équipe ? » Je lançai un regard mauvais à Mike Newton. Quel connard insensible. C'était typique de sa part de demander quel effet aurait la mort de Charlie sur sa personne.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas, Newton. » rétorqua le Coach avec colère. « J'imagine que la fille de Charlie va hériter de l'équipe. Elle est sa seule famille encore en vie. Pour l'instant, Éric Yorkie reste le manager général. Il va continuer à s'occuper de l'équipe comme d'habitude. Je ne peux pas vous dire... si Isabella voudra faire les choses différemment. » Je sursautai en entendant ce nom. La Petite Bella Swan était notre nouvelle propriétaire ? Ce n'était qu'une gamine.

« Les obsèques auront lieu jeudi et j'attends de vous que vous soyez présents pour lui témoigner de votre respect. C'est un jour de congé alors pas d'excuse pour personne. » Son regard balaya la pièce. « Nous allons dire à dieu à notre propriétaire avec élégance et nous donnerons à Isabella tout le soutien dont elle a besoin. Allez, à la douche maintenant. » Il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. J'imaginais qu'il retournait à son bureau pour passer quelques coups de fil.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Charlie soit mort. » dit doucement Emmett.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est une fille de vingt-deux ans qui devient notre nouvelle propriétaire. Je me demande si elle est devenue sexy en grandissant. » marmonna Mike Newton. « Je pourrais peut-être l'aider à surmonter son chagrin. »

Ce fut la putain de paroles de trop. Je me tournai et le plaquai violemment contre son casier. Il grogna de douleur. « C'est quoi ton problème, putain, Cullen ? »

« Son père vient de mourir, espèce d'enfoiré. La dernière chose dont elle a besoin, c'est qu'un connard comme toi la drague. Tu lui montreras du respect. » criai-je en appuyant mon avant-bras sur sa gorge.

Emmett et Jasper m'attrapèrent chacun par un bras pour m'éloigner de lui. Mike reprit sa respiration et me lança un regard mauvais. « Merde, Cullen. À quoi tu joues ? Je ne faisais que plaisanter. » Puis il sourit. « Oh, j'avais oublié. Bella avait un petit béguin pour toi à l'époque, pas vrai ? Elle ne t'avait pas demandée de l'accompagner au bal de promo ? C'est toi qui brise son petit cœur et c'est moi l'enfoiré ? »

« C'est des conneries et tu le sais, Newton. » Bella ne m'avait pas invité au bal de promo. Elle se contentait de me suivre comme un petit chiot. Je me souvenais à quel point elle était dégingandée et mal à l'aise quand je l'avais rencontrée. Elle avait dix-sept ans, la période pendant laquelle une fille devient une femme. Elle avait des bagues aux dents mais ça n'allait pas avec ses jolies formes. J'avais vingt ans et je venais juste de rejoindre les Bigs_ (NdT: surnom donné aux Cardinals de St Louis)_. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de m'inviter à sortir avec elle. Je savais qu'elle craquait pour moi, je n'étais pas aveugle. Mais je ne lui avais jamais brisée le cœur. Je ne l'avais simplement pas encouragé romantiquement parlant. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, à discuter et à être amis. Bella était mon amie malgré son magnifique regard et ses lèvres qui appelaient les baisers. Je ne pouvais pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain là, ce n'était qu'une gamine.

« Si tu le dis, Edward. Je me souviens qu'elle avait de beaux yeux de biche... j'imagine que ça serait vraiment sexy qu'elle me regarde pendant qu'elle me taille une pipe. Je ferai en sorte de la récupérer cette fois-ci, elle ne sera pas à toi. » J'allais me rejeter sur lui mais Jasper et Emmett n'avaient pas relâché leur prise sur moi.

« Vire de là, Newton ou c'est moi qui viens te casser la gueule. Ne parle pas d'Isabella comme ça. » lui dit Emmett. Sa voix était aussi tranchante que de la glace.

« Ouais, tu sais, je pourrais simplement lui dire que t'as dit ça. » lança Jasper d'un air pensif. « Je ne pense pas que la nouvelle patronne soit prête à te garder si elle savait comment tu parles d'elle. »

« Vous êtes qu'une bande de connards. Je ne fais que m'amuser. » marmonna Newton en fermant brutalement son casier. Il partit en direction des douches.

« Il a vraiment besoin qu'on lui botte le cul. » dit Emmett.

« C'est ce que j'essayais de faire avant que vous me reteniez. » lui fis-je remarquer. J'étais en colère et j'avais besoin de me débarrasser de mon agressivité en frappant Newton pendant un moment.

« Attends la fin de la saison. » me dit Jasper. « C'est peut-être un con mais j'ai besoin de lui au marbre. » Ouais, Mike était en fait un très bon receveur et nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de le perdre avant les playoffs. Néanmoins, j'allais lui casser la gueule dès que ça serait fini.

« Très bien. » acceptai-je à contre cœur.

« Je me demande à quoi ressemble Bella maintenant. » commença Emmett. « Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'elle est partie à la face. Elle est allée où déjà ? »

« U-Dub _(NdT: University of Washington)_. Charlie était originaire de l'état de Washington et elle a décidé de rentrer à la maison. » Je me souvenais à quel point elle était excitée quand elle avait été reçue. Elle irradiait littéralement quand elle était venue au stade pour montrer la lettre à son père. Elle était magnifique mais toujours si jeune. Je l'avais félicitée et étais vite rentré aux vestiaires ce jour là. Je ne l'avais revue qu'une fois de plus depuis, la fois où elle était venue dire au revoir.

Newton était un con mais il avait raison à propos d'une chose. Elle avait des yeux marron magnifiques. Ils brillaient d'excitation alors qu'elle se préparait faire le trajet de St Louis à Washington. Elle m'avait embrassé sur la joue et m'avait dit au revoir. L'instant où ses lèvres étaient rentrées en contact avec mon visage était gravé dans ma mémoire. Ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douces et j'avais ressenti ce simple baiser jusqu'à mes orteils. Ma réaction m'avait surpris mais j'avais dissimulé ce sentiment en lui disant de s'amuser à la fac et de ne pas chercher les ennuis. Ses jolis yeux s'étaient un peu éteints et elle avait hoché la tête. Elle s'était éloignée sans un autre mot. Elle n'était pas revenue ici depuis même si je supposais qu'elle rendait visite à son père. Je me demandais à quoi elle ressemblait maintenant, si elle sortait avec quelqu'un et si cette personne la traitait bien, si elle allait bien. Charlie et elle étaient incroyablement proches. Ça avait dû être un sacré choc pour elle.

« Je suppose qu'on la verra aux obsèques. » dit Emmett. Son exubérance habituelle avait été étouffée par le décès de Charlie.

« Ouais. » Je fermai mon casier et allai aux douches. J'avais été distant avec Bella à cause de son âge mais elle était adulte maintenant et elle allait avoir besoin d'amis pour surmonter tout ça. Cette fois-ci, j'allais être présent pour elle.

Xoxoxoxox

Mon réveil sonna de bonne heure jeudi matin. Je grognai et appuyai violemment sur le bouton snooze. Nous avions joué jusqu'à 22h30 la veille et je n'étais pas rentré à la maison avant minuit. Il n'était que six heures et je devais me préparer pour aller aux obsèques. Pas exactement la meilleure façon de passer son jour de congé. Je me traînai hors du lit et allai à la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de café. J'allais avoir besoin de caféine pour supporter cette journée. J'étais en train de boire ma seconde tasse quand mon portable sonna. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler à 7h du matin ?

Je pris mon téléphone. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsque je vis que c'était le nom de Jasper qui s'affichait. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour répondre et avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, sa voix raisonna à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il semblait à la fois excité et paniqué. « C'est le moment. » me dit-il.

« Alice est en train d'accoucher, maintenant ? »

« Oui ! Appelle le Coach et dis lui que je ne pourrai pas être présent à l'enterrement. Putain, t'as même intérêt à lui dire que tu ne pourras pas être présent toi non plus. Alice va faire une crise cardiaque si... » Ma sœur lui coupa la parole en poussant un cri à l'arrière.

« T'as intérêt à rappliquer Edward ou je te tuerai ! » cria-t-elle.

J'éloignai le téléphone de mon oreille et retins mon rire. « Je serai là. »

« Merci, mec. » Jasper semblait incroyablement soulagé. « Je conduis aussi vite que je peux Alice ! Tu veux que je m'arrête ? Tu veux accoucher dans la voiture ? »

« Si tu continues comme ça, c'est ce qui va arriver ! » hurla-t-elle. Nom de dieu, ça allait être une putain de journée. « Je dois y aller, on se voit là bas. Viens vite. » m'ordonna-t-il. Il raccrocha sans un autre mot.

Je secouai la tête et composai rapidement le numéro du Coach. Après que je lui aie expliqué ce qui se passait, il accepta que nous ne soyons pas présents. Je me sentais mal de ne pas aller dire un dernier au revoir à Charlie mais je savais qu'il aurait compris. Avec un peu de chance, ça allait être la même chose pour Bella. Je sentis un petit pincement de regret à l'idée de ne pas la voir aujourd'hui. J'allais trouver un moyen de rapidement la contacter, lui faire savoir à quel point j'étais désolé.

Xoxoxoxox

Je rentrai de l'hôpital quatorze heures épuisantes plus tard. Je ne pris même pas la peine de manger ou d'allumer la télé. Au lieu de ça, j'allai directement à la salle de bain. Je pris une douche et me mis au lit. Je réfléchis à la journée qui venait de passer. Pendant que mon père de substitution était mis en terre, ma sœur donnait naissance à une magnifique petite fille. Jasmine Marie Whitlock était née après treize de travail. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait plein de cheveux noirs comme Alice et des yeux bleus électriques comme Jasper. Dès que je l'avais vue, j'avais su qu'elle allait me mener par le bout du nez.

Je n'étais pas pressé d'avoir des enfants mais j'avais ressenti un petit serrement au cœur en la prenant dans mes bras pour la première fois. Je n'avais que vingt-cinq ans et j'avais encore le temps d'avoir une femme et des gamins mais j'étais fatigué de jouer sur plusieurs terrains, si je puis dire. Je n'avais aucun mal à trouver des filles mais c'était les garder dans ma vie un certain temps qui n'était pas mon fort. Soit je m'ennuyais soit elles voulaient plus que je ne désirais leur en donner. J'étais plutôt du genre pantouflard et les femmes avec qui je sortais habituellement voulaient sortir.

Je sentis un sourire s'étaler sur mes lèvres alors que je repensais à ma rencontre avec Charlie Swan.

_C'était mon premier jour dans la ligue et on m'avait dit d'aller dans le bureau pour un rendez-vous de présentation. Je m'attendais à ce que ça soit avec le Coach mais j'avais tort. J'ouvris la porte et vis Charlie Swan. Appuyé contre le dossier de son fauteuil, il m'observa entrer dans la pièce. Je me tins nerveusement à côté de la porte._

_« Eh bien, assis toi, mon garçon. Tu as prévu de rester planter là ? » Il désigna le fauteuil en cuir devant son bureau et je me précipitai. J'étais pétrifié. Je n'étais qu'un gamin qui rencontrait l'homme qui allait décider de son destin. _

_« Alors, tu es le prochain Derek Jeter à ce qu'on m'a dit. C'est vrai ? » sa moustache frémit et ses yeux sombres brillèrent à cause de sa question._

_Je me redressai sur le fauteuil et carrai les épaules. « Je n'aime pas me comparer à quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis le premier Edward Cullen. »_

_Il rit de bon cœur. « J'adore ça. Reste toujours toi même, gamin. Ne change pas qui tu es. J'ai entendu dire que tu es destiné à devenir une star et c'est peut-être vrai. Mais reste humble. Je ne demande pas grand chose à mes joueurs, fais juste de ton mieux sur le terrain tous les jours et ne fais rien qui pourrait faire du mal à l'équipe. Tu crois que tu pourras y arriver ? »_

_Je hochai la tête avec énergie. « Oui, monsieur. »_

_Il grogna. « C'est Charlie, gamin. Bon dis moi quelque chose, tu as une petite-amie ? »_

_Je fus momentanément figé par sa question. En quoi ça le regardait ? Il ne me faisait pas du gringue, si ? Je secouai la tête. « Eh bien, vu ton physique, elles vont toute se jeter sur toi. Sois assez malin pour savoir avec qui tu sors. On ne sait jamais qui tient à toi pour toi ou qui t'apprécie parce que tu joues pour les Cardinals de St Louis. »_

_Je fus soulagé de voir qu'il ne me désirait pas et souris. « Je crois que je pourrais gérer ça. » Bon sang, c'était plutôt un bon problème à gérer, non ?_

_Charlie éclata de rire. « J'en suis sûr. Rappelle-toi seulement, peu importe ce que tu veux d'elles, que ça soit pour une nuit ou pour la vie, traite les avec respect. Même si tu penses qu'elles t'utilisent. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'une femme blessée, Edward. Je n'ai pas besoin que des filles aillent pleurer dans la presse parce qu'un de mes joueurs les a maltraitées. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? » Je lui répondis que oui et il me laissa sortir_.

Les paroles de Charlie ne m'avaient jamais quitté pendant mes cinq années dans la ligue. J'avais eu le minimum de coup d'un soir et lorsque je mettais fin à une relation avec une femme, je le faisais en douceur. J'avais même réussi à rester ami avec quelques unes de mes ex. Je trouvais ça génial mais Emmett disait que c'était parce que je n'avais pas encore trouvé la fille qui ferait naître la passion en moi. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Je n'avais jamais eu le cœur brisé lorsqu'une relation se terminait. Je... passais simplement à autre chose.

Mais aujourd'hui, en voyant l'expression de Jasper alors qu'il regardait Alice qui tenait sa fille pour la première fois, j'avais compris que j'étais vraiment seul. Je voulais ressentir ça pour quelqu'un un jour. Mes paupières étaient lourdes alors je repoussai mes pensées et me préparai à dormir. Un jour peut-être...

Xoxoxoxox

Je me levai à dix heures vendredi matin et partis pour le Busch Stadium en début d'après midi. Nous avions un match contre les Brewers à 19h05. C'était un autre match de division important. Il ne restait que quatre matchs retour alors il fallait qu'on attaque cette série. Il fallait que je commence à attaquer. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Je faisais toujours les mêmes choses qu'auparavant. Je portais ma chaîne en or porte bonheur qu'Alice m'avait offert quand j'étais rentré chez les pros, je faisais une bulle de chewing-gum avant de sortir de l'abri des joueurs, je préparais trois lancers à la batte... qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? J'étais confus. J'avais l'impression de bien voir la balle, mon swing semblait solide... j'en avais aucune idée. Et mon coach non plus.

J'allai aux vestiaires et me changeai. J'étais le premier arrivé, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel. J'aimais pouvoir passer plus de temps dans la cage et regarder une vidéo sur le lanceur de l'équipe adverse. Randy Wolf jouait pour les Crew ce soir et il savait faire une courbe vicieuse. Je réussissais à bien les frapper en temps normal, mais qui pouvait savoir comment ça allait se passer aujourd'hui ?

J'entendis le son distinctif de talons sur le sol en béton et je jetai un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule pour voir ce qui se passait. J'espérais franchement que ce n'était pas Lauren Mallory qui essayait de me coincer avant le match. Elle travaillait pour le _Post-Dispatch _et essayait tout le temps de me mettre dans son lit. Comme si j'étais assez débile pour coucher avec une journaliste ? Mais peu importe à quel point je la repoussais, elle revenait toujours comme un chien enragé.

La première chose que je remarquai chez la femme qui venait vers moi, ce fut que ce n'était pas Lauren. Cette femme aurait foutu la honte à Lauren et de plus d'une façon. Ses cheveux avaient la même couleur acajou que les placards de ma cuisine. J'adorais cette couleur. Son visage en forme de cœur était magnifique, son teint parfait était couleur pêche et crème, ses pommettes étaient hautes et ses yeux étaient d'un brun profond avec un peu de doré... elle était éblouissante. Et le reste de son corps était aussi charmant que son visage. Elle portait un tailleur gris foncé rayé avec un chemisier crème dessous. Ses jambes étaient parfaites, à la fois fines et musclées. Le tout était complété par des chaussures à talons gris qui allaient parfaitement avec le reste de sa tenue. J'avais l'eau à la bouche rien que de la voir.

Ce n'était pas... ça ne pouvait pas être... « Bella ? » demandai-je d'un air choqué.

Ses lèvres frémirent un peu avant qu'elle ne me réponde. « Oui, Mr Cullen. Je suis Isabella Swan. » _Mr Cullen ?_ C'était quoi ce bordel ?

J'essayai de ne pas montrer mon agacement. « C'est bon de te revoir, Bella. Je suis désolé pour Charlie. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en réponse. « Merci. J'aurais voulu vous parler avant le match d'aujourd'hui ? » Bella agissait d'une façon vraiment étrangement, ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à ma Bella._ Ta Bella ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire putain ? _Je repoussai cette pensée. C'était peut-être à cause de sa peine. Elle mettait une barrière entre elle et les autres. Je comprenais ça.

« Bien sûr. » lui dis-je. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les bureaux. Je supposais que nous allions agir de façon formelle. Je rangeai mon gant dans mon casier et le fermai avant de la suivre. Elle s'arrêta devant le bureau de Charlie pendant une minute et je posai une main sur son épaule. « Je sais que c'est dur mais il aurait voulu que tu prennes la suite. Il était fier de toi, Bella. » Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir et s'éloigna de moi pour ouvrir la porte. Elle s'avança vers le bureau et fit courir ses doigts sur le bois de cerisier brillant avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir en face d'elle, tout comme son père l'avait fait cinq ans plus tôt. Je retins mon sourire à ce souvenir.

« J'envisage quelques changements et je voulais vous en parler avant de le faire. » me dit elle. Elle ne me regardait pas dans les yeux, au lieu de ça, elle fixait un point sur le mur par dessus mon épaule droite.

« Des changements ? Quel genre de changements ? » Elle avait pris la suite depuis une journée et elle voulait déjà changer des trucs ? J'essayai de ne pas m'agacer. Elle venait de perdre son père. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait et au moins, elle m'en parlait avant.

« Oui. Laurent ne fait aucun effort au centre du terrain. Il frappe à une moyenne de 220 et 180 avec des coureurs en position de bases. Pendant ce temps, Jason Garrett chauffe le banc alors qu'il frappe à 295. Pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour réaliser qu'il devrait commencer à jouer au lieu d'être remplaçant tous les quatre matchs. »

Je ne pus pas retenir mon sourire. Elle n'était peut-être pas là physiquement mais elle avait vraiment suivi l'équipe. Je sentis un sentiment de fierté m'envahir pour une raison inconnue. « Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Laurent est handicapé quand il est au marbre ces derniers temps. Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de ça avec moi au lieu de le faire avec le Coach Clapp ? » Pas que ça me dérangeait. Elle avait l'air adorable et autoritaire derrière son bureau et je n'allais pas mentir, l'entendre parler statistiques de base-ball m'avait excité. Dieu merci j'avais déjà mis ma coquille de protection.

Elle arqua un sourcil parfaitement dessiné. « Parce qu'il n'est pas là et que vous si. En plus, vous êtes le capitaine. Votre opinion compte pour moi, Mr Cullen. » Et nous revoilà partis avec ces conneries de Mr Cullen.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles Mr Cullen ? Tu me connais depuis cinq ans ! » Je n'allais pas continuer sans lui poser la question.

Elle vira au rouge mais son regard croisa le mien lorsqu'elle me répondit. « Notre relation a changé. Je ne suis plus une adolescente, Mr Cullen. Je suis votre patronne et dans cette situation, j'attends de vous que vous m'appeliez Mlle Swan et je vous appellerez Mr Cullen. Ou seulement Cullen vu que j'ai remarqué que vous vous appelez par le nom de famille entre vous. »

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Où était passée ma Bella ? Je comprenais que nous devions agir de façon professionnelle devant les journalistes et peut-être même le club house mais ici et maintenant ? Je n'aimais pas du tout ça._ « Très bien, Mlle Swan._ Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ? » Je ne pouvais pas cacher mon agacement et je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais énervé qu'elle mette des barrières entre nous.

Elle rougit un peu plus mais ne battit pas en retraite. « Oui, il y a quelques petites choses. Je pensais aussi qu'il faudrait qu'on sorte Lopez de l'équipe des mineurs pour en faire notre cinquième starter. Call fait mal les choses. Il a une moyenne de points mérités de 5.32 sur ses 6 derniers matchs. On a besoin d'une équipe plus forte pour les playoffs, enfin, si on arrive jusque là. » Une fois de plus, elle me stupéfiait. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Julio Lopez lançait bien alors qu'Embry non. Ce n'était pas du gâteau. Un autre sentiment de fierté m'envahit alors que je regardais Bella, si sûre de ses connaissances en base-ball. Oh pardon, Mlle Swan. Elle m'excitait et m'agaçait à la fois et je ne savais pas quoi en faire.

« Vous avez parfaite raison. J'ai entendu de très bonnes choses à propos de Lopez et Call ne va pas bien. Je crois qu'il s'est froissé un muscle à l'épaule mais il le nie. » Elle marmonna quelque chose à propos des hommes et de leur arrogance avant de me faire un petit sourire tout en hochant la tête.

« Je suis contente qu'on soit d'accord. Je parlerai au Coach Clapp dès que je le verrai. »

« Écoute Bella. » Elle fronça les sourcils et je roulai des yeux. « Je suis désolé, _Mlle Swan._ Je voulais juste vous dire que je suis impressionné par vos changement et Charlie serait très fier de vous. » Elle tiqua lorsque je prononçai son nom et je me battis contre mon envie de lui toucher la main ou de la prendre dans mes bras. J'en avais envie mais j'étais sûr qu'elle ne l'aurait pas bien pris. « Il l'a toujours été, vous savez. » On parlait souvent d'elle et il s'illuminait comme un sapin de Noël à chaque fois que son nom était prononcé. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été présent hier pour lui dire au revoir. » On aurait dit qu'elle allait être malade. C'était à cause de ça toute cette histoire de Mlle Swan ? Elle pensait que j'avais snobé les funérailles de son père ? « Ma sœur a accouché hier. Je suis sa seule famille et elle voulait que je sois là. Je ne l'aurais raté pour aucune autre raison. »

Elle posa sa tête entre ses mains et fixa le bureau au lieu de moi. « C'est rien Edward. » Elle secoua la tête. « Mr Cullen. Le Coach Clapp m'a prévenue et je comprends. Je sais à quel point mon père et vous étiez proches. » Sa voix se brisa un peu sur le mot père et cette fois-ci, je me levai. Je posai ma main sur son épaule et elle sursauta violemment à mon contact. « Je vais bien ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi. On aurait dit que je l'avais frappée au lieu de toucher délicatement son épaule.

« D'accord. » Je levai les mains dans un geste de ''Je me rends'' et me dirigeai vers la porte. Il était clair que Bella était plutôt lunatique pour l'instant, ce qui était plus que compréhensible vu les circonstances. « Je vais à la cage. » Nous avions une cage d'entraînement au sous-sol avec une machine qui lançait des balles pour nous. J'avais besoin de m'entraîner un peu plus.

Bella leva la tête vers moi. Elle était pâle. Elle mordillait sa lèvre mais ses yeux montraient de la détermination. « Il y a encore une chose, Mr Cullen. »

« D'accord, balance. » dis-je en lui faisant mon sourire en coin. Ça la faisait toujours rougir à l'époque. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne réagit pas. Elle croisa ses mains et me fixa sans détourner le regard. « Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Nous devons faire un autre changement. » Elle se mordit la lèvre alors que je me tenais à côté de la porte, attendant qu'elle lâche le morceau. « C'est vous. » dit-elle brusquement. Quoi ?

« Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai moi ? » demandai-je en plissant les yeux.

Elle inspira profondément avant de me répondre. « Vous n'êtes pas non plus au niveau. » C'était quoi ce bordel ? « Vous n'avez pas bien frappé depuis trois semaines et nous avons besoin d'assurer dans les trois niveaux. Nous avons besoin de gars à la base quand McCarty est au marbre. » D'accord, c'était vrai mais je bossais et ce n'était pas comme si j'étais lent comme Laurent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ? » demandai-je froidement. Elle n'allait quand même pas me mettre sur le banc ? Elle allait être crucifiée par la presse si elle le faisait, pas que le Coach la laisserait faire.

« Je pense qu'il faut que vous échangiez d'ordre de passage avec Newton. » Newton ? Il frappait en putain de septième place ! J'étais en troisième place depuis que j'étais rentré dans la ligue. C'était hors de question, putain.

« Hors de questions, putain. » crachai-je avant d'avoir réfléchi. « Je sais que je suis un peu découragé ces derniers temps. » Je n'allais pas utiliser le mot déclin. « Mais c'est pour ça que je bosse autant. Tout va bien se passer aujourd'hui, vous verrez. » C'était tout.

« Non, Mr Cullen, tout n'ira pas bien tant que vous n'aurez pas corrigé ce petit problème que vous avez développé. » Problème ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ?

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, bon sang ? » D'accord, mon filtre verbal avait complètement disparu mais elle m'énervait. Sérieux, elle pensait savoir mieux que moi ?

« Votre posture est mauvaise depuis que vous vous êtes foulé la cheville il y a quatre semaines. » me dit-elle comme si c'était quelque chose que tout le monde savait sauf moi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par, ma posture est mauvaise ? » Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ? Elle n'avait jamais fait de sport de sa putain de vie. Charlie m'avait dit que c'était un cas perdu.

« Regardez des vidéos, Cullen. Vous vous penchez en avant dans la boîte et ça met plus de pression sur votre jambe gauche que sur la droite. C'est la droite qui vous donne votre puissance. » Eh bien, excusez moi, j'ignorais que Bella préparait une putain de licence en physique de base-ball. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Tout signe de stress avait disparu. En fait, ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs et ses joues étaient rougies par la colère.

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! » lui criai-je.

« Vraiment ? » lança-t-elle d'un air sarcastique. Un petit sourire séduisant étira ses lèvres. « Vous ne sembliez pas avoir de problèmes lorsqu'on parlait des autres joueurs. » C'était différent. Ça l'était vraiment.

« C'est différent. »

Elle me fit un sourire moqueur. « J'en suis sûre. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas regarder quelques vidéos du mois derniers pour les comparer à maintenant. Vous verrez qui a tort. » Carrément que j'allais le faire. « Pendant ce temps là, je parlerai des changements avec le Coach. » Carrément qu'elle allait le faire. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son départ ? Je n'aimais pas du tout ce changement. _Bien sûr que si t'aimes ça. Regarde là. _D'accord, elle était éblouissante maintenant, mais c'était aussi une garce dure et froide. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Évidemment qu'elle était magnifique à me fixer méchant, un air de colère sur le visage. Ça ne voulait pas dire que j'aimais bien ça. C'était une casse-couilles.

« Je parlerai moi aussi au Coach. » la prévins-je. Il allait être de mon côté, il l'était toujours.

Elle se contenta de sourire et me dit de disposer d'un petit signe de la main. « Oui, on verra bien qui il écoutera. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que je t'ai repoussée y a longtemps ? » Mes paroles avaient quitté ma bouche avant que je réfléchisse et je le regrettai aussitôt. Elle réagit comme si je l'avais giflée et la femme froide disparue pendant un instant. Je vis la jeune fille vulnérable et adorable qu'elle était auparavant.

« Me repousser ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir abordé. » répondit-elle froidement en faisant disparaître l'ancienne Bella. « J'avais peut-être le béguin pour vous Mr Cullen mais je peux vous assurer que c'est passé très vite. Je ne laisserais jamais quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant influencer ma façon de gérer _mon_ équipe. » Si un regard pouvait tuer, je n'aurais été qu'un corps sur le sol.

« Écoute, Bella, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, j'étais juste en colère et… »

« C'est rien, Mr Cullen. Je m'en remettrai. Allez à la cage maintenant. Vous avez besoin de vous entraîner. » Je retins ma répartie et ouvris la porte. D'accord, je l'avais peut-être fermée un peu violemment mais je ne l'avais pas claquée. J'entendis un coup derrière la porte mais je ne m'arrêtai pas pour savoir ce que c'était. Je me dirigeai vers les boîtes de frappeurs et commençai à frapper les balles de toutes mes forces. Pour qui elle se prenait ? _Ta patronne_. Très bien, je savais ça mais elle restait quand même Bella Swan. Nous avions été amis en quelque sorte. _Mais est-ce que c'était une vraie amitié ? Elle avait un énorme béguin pour toi et tu la traitais comme un chiot. _D'accord, c'était vrai, mais je lui parlais, j'étais amical avec elle. Il ne restait plus une once d'amitié maintenant.

Je repoussai mes souvenirs du passé. Il était temps de se concentrer sur le présent. J'allais me débarrasser de mon cafard et j'allais lui montrer que j'aurais dû rester en troisième place. Elle allait ravaler ses paroles. La petite Bella Swan avait disparu et ça ne m'intéressait pas que Mlle Swan ait pris sa place.

Xoxoxoxox

« Comment ça se je passe en septième position ? » criai-je. La rage résonnait dans ma voix.

Le Coach Clapp ne bougea pas d'un cil même si j'avais crié. « Mlle Swan et moi en avons parlé et elle a raison sur certains points. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de te reprendre, il faudra que tu restes plus bas dans la liste des batteurs. Nous n'avons une production de zéro en haut de la liste et tu en fais parti. Newton lance bien ces derniers temps. Ça paraît logique. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous laissiez une bonne femme qui n'y connaît rien... » gueulai-je. Je donnai un coup de pied dans la chaise qui se trouvait sur mon chemin dans le bureau du Coach. Son bureau ressemblait plus à celui d'un coach de lycée, rien à voir avec le bureau d'affaire que Bella avait.

« Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait pas chier qu'elle ait vu ce que je n'ai pas vu ? » m'interrompit le Coach, les narines dilatées. « Je portais cette gamine sur mon dos ! Je la connais depuis qu'elle a sept ans. Tu crois vraiment que ce n'était pas dur de l'entendre me dire ce que je dois faire avec mes joueurs ? »

J'arrêtai de faire les cents pas et le fixai surpris. « Eh bien, oui, je suppose que ça craint. » lui dis-je.

Il éclata de rire. « Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle a raison. Ça fait au moins un mois que j'aurais dû mettre le cul de Laurent sur le banc. J'aurais dû aussi faire rentrer Lopez. » Il se redressa dans son fauteuil, son gros ventre débordait de son pantalon d'uniforme. « Et toi. » Il me pointa du doigt. « J'aurais dû te faire descendre il y a au moins une semaine. Tu n'es jamais resté aussi longtemps sans produire et je me suis convaincu d'attendre. Si on était en mai ou en juin, j'aurais laissé passé. Mais on est en septembre, Cullen et on n'a pas le temps de se pignoler. On a foiré nos dix matchs d'avance et on a quatre matchs à venir avec les Cubs. On ne peut pas se permettre de tout foutre en l'air, pas après l'année dernière. » Je savais qu'il avait raison. On avait tout foiré l'année dernière et on n'avait même pas atteint les playoffs.

« Mais Coach, je peux… »

« Je sais ce que tu peux faire, Cullen mais tu ne le fais pas pour l'instant. J'ai regardé des vidéos et je pense que Bella a raison. C'est à peine perceptible... comment elle a fait pour le voir, j'en sais rien. Mais tu mets plus de poids sur ta jambe gauche. » Je fronçai les sourcils même si j'avais la sensation qu'elle avait raison. J'avais essayé d'arranger ma posture dans la cage mais j'évitais toujours instinctivement de m'appuyer sur ma cheville droite, ce qui était nul vu que je n'avais plus mal.

Il sortit une feuille blanche et me tendit l'ordre de frappe. « Je t'ai mis en septième positon pour la semaine prochaine. Travaille ta posture, montre nous que tu es de retour dans le jeu et je te remonterai à temps pour les playoffs. Je sais que ça te fout les boules, Cullen mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

Je lui fis un petit signe de tête parce que je savais que ça ne servait à rien de me disputer avec lui. Le Coach était un enfoiré têtu et Bella l'avait convaincu. Moi aussi apparemment. Je retournai aux vestiaires et découvris que la plupart de mes coéquipiers étaient finalement arrivés. Jasper n'était pas sur le terrain pour les prochains jours alors il avait le week-end pour rester avec Alice et Jasmine.

« Hey Cullen. » Je me crispai en entendant la voix arrogante de Mike derrière moi. « Apparemment j'ai pris ta place aujourd'hui. Je suppose que la patronne ne craque plus pour toi finalement. Je vais peut-être l'inviter à sortir. »

Je me tournai et lui lançai un regard mauvais. « Ne sois pas trop sûr de toi, Newton et n'envisage même pas de draguer Bella. »

Il éclata de rire. Ses yeux brillaient d'hilarité. « Pourquoi, c'est toi qui a le béguin pour elle maintenant ? Les rôles sont inversés ? C'est vraiment pathétique, Cullen. »

Je le plaquai violemment contre les casiers. « Je te montrerai ce que c'est d'être pathétique dès que la saison sera terminée, espèce d'insignifiante petite merde. » Son air amusé disparut, remplacé par un air effrayé. Il savait que je pouvais lui casser la gueule, il m'avait déjà vu me disputer sur le terrain.

« Edward, tu vas bien mec ? » Emmett posa sa main sur mon épaule et je la repoussai. Je lâchai Newton.

« Vire de là. » lui dis-je. Je souris lorsqu'il s'éloigna rapidement. Putain de loser. Je me tournai vers Emmett et hochai la tête. « Ça ira. »

« Écoute mec, je sais que c'est une garce mais tu vas revenir à la normal en un rien de temps. »

« Carrément, tu peux en être sûr. » Hors de question que je laisse Mlle Swan me garder hors du terrain pendant longtemps. « Allons botter des culs. » lui dis-je.

Il sourit. « Allons-y ! »

Xoxoxoxox

Foutrement incroyable ! Je sortis du terrain et jetai mon gant dans mon casier dans un geste bruyant. « C'est quoi ton problème Cullen ? »

Je me tournai et tombai sur l'air arrogant de Mike Newton. Je me préparai à lui casser la gueule. En quoi c'était important s'il avait un putain d'œil au beurre noir ? Il aurait quand même pu jouer. Mais si je lui cassais le bras...

Emmett rattrapa mon poing et Newton partit en courant comme le pathétique petit lâche qu'il était. « C'est quoi ce bordel, McCarty ? »

« Tu veux vraiment être suspendu pour t'être battu ? Tu ne penses pas que la nouvelle proprio serait ravie de te virer après ta performance de ce soir ? » Putain, je savais qu'il avait raison mais ça ne faisait pas retomber ma colère. Newton avait fait 3-4 avec deux points produits et il avait aussi marqué deux home run. Je n'avais fait qu'un putain de 0-4 en septième positon. Et n'imaginez pas que je n'avais pas entendu les murmures quand l'ordre de frappe avait été annoncé et que tout le monde dans le stade avait appris que j'étais rétrogradé. Je me fichais qu'ils appellent ça autrement ; c'était une putain de rétrogradation, pure et simple. En plus de ça, j'avais fait une erreur. La balle était passé sous mon gant et ils avaient marqué à cause de ça. Nous avions quand même gagné mais ce n'avait pas été grâce à ma performance merdique.

Et c'était entièrement sa putain de faute. Elle s'était immiscée dans ma tête et j'avais passé tellement de temps dans la boîte des frappeurs que j'avais comme des fourmis dans le pantalon ou autre chose. Et à chaque fois que Newton arrivait sur le marbre je m'énervais, ce qui était foutrement mal. Il faisait parti de mon équipe et j'aurais dû vouloir qu'il réussisse. S'il n'avait pas été un tel enfoiré et s'il ne m'avait pas piqué ma place, je l'aurais peut-être voulu.

Emmett m'observa pendant une minute comme s'il voulait voir si je me tenais tranquille puis il lâcha mon poing. « Je rentre retrouver Rose, t'as besoin que je t'emmène ? »

« Pourquoi j'aurais besoin que tu m'emmènes ? J'ai une putain de voiture. » rétorquai-je. Putain, il le savais. Il bavait sur ma Ferrari cardinal rouge.

« Parce que tu es trop fatigué pour conduire. La dernière chose dont tu as besoin, c'est d'avoir un accident avec ta jolie voiture. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter s'il lui arrivée quelque chose. » Ses fossettes apparurent alors qu'il me faisait un sourire malicieux.

J'éclatai de rire, surpris. Il n'y avait qu'Emmett pour me faire rire après une journée comme celle-ci. « Alors c'est pas grave si je suis blessé, mais ma voiture si ? »

« Putain ouais. Ta voiture est un classique, Edward. Elle est unique. Je pourrais toujours trouver un autre toi. Tu n'es pas si foutrement spécial. » Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de passer après sa voiture. Mais il avait raison, elle était unique. Ils ne l'avaient jamais sorti dans cette couleur avant et ne le referaient plus jamais, c'était spécialement pour moi.

« Je vais traîner un peu ici pour me calmer avant de rentrer. » Et regarder quelques putains de vidéos, parce qu'apparemment, Bella, excusez moi, _Mlle Swan_, avait raison à propos de ma positon. Il allait falloir que je corrige ça pronto.

« T'es sûr mec ? » L'inquiétude d'Emmett dans sa voix me fit sourire sans enthousiasme.

« Oui. Vas-y, Rose a sans doute besoin que tu prennes le relais. » Ils avaient des jumeaux de deux ans et une fille d'un an.

Il roula des yeux. « Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. La dernière fois, j'avais une heure de retard et elle m'a presque arraché la tête. On se voit demain, Capitaine. » Il me donna un coup sur l'épaule et quitta les vestiaires.

Je m'assis sur le banc et posai ma tête sur le métal froid de mon casier. Je me repassais le match dans ma tête. Mon premier tour de batte ne m'avait pas plu. J'avais touché une courbe et l'avais renvoyé droit sur le lanceur. Où était passée ma patience ? Je faisais rarement un mauvais lancer au début, surtout avec une balle non basse. Mon second tour de batte n'avait pas été mieux. J'avais touché une rapide et l'avais envoyé en deuxième base. J'avais montré un peu plus de patience pour mon troisième tour de batte, j'avais attendu avant de frapper une glissante. Pour mon quatrième tour de batte, je rageais contre ma putain d'erreur, j'avais frappé trois rapides. C'était pathétique pour n'importe qui, mais en particulier pour moi.

J'entendis les derniers joueurs partir. Ils avaient tous eu l'intelligence de m'éviter. Ils avaient vu ma mini-crise de colère dans l'abri. Mais ça m'avait fait du bien de frapper le pichet de Gatorade. J'avais honte de moi d'avoir agi comme un connard alors qu'on avait gagné le match. J'étais le capitaine et c'était à moi de montrer l'exemple. Peut-être que _Mlle Swan _allait me reprendre mon titre après cette performance. Peut-être que Newton devait être le putain de capitaine. Bon sang, je détestais cet enfoiré.

La première vidéo que j'étudiais était un match contre les Reds qui dataient d'un mois et demi auparavant. J'avais fais 3-3 ce jour là, avec un home run, et un double trois de point de produit. Mon swing était excellent. Je passai à la vidéo de la semaine derrière où j'avais fait 1-3 contre les Mets. J'avais frappé un bloop qui était tombé sur la droite. Je n'avais vraiment pas bien frapper. J'observai chaque coup de batte, arrêtant la vidéo et revenant en arrière. Je me concentrai uniquement sur mes pieds. Putain, elle avait raison. Mon pied droit avait à peine quitté le sol, contrairement à la première vidéo dans laquelle j'avais utilisé ce pied là pour mettre plus de puissance dans mon swing.

Je m'étais foulé la cheville en glissant chez moi. Je n'avais pas pu bouger pendant presque une semaine et j'étais revenu en forme. Je ne boitais pas ou rien, mais apparemment, sans m'en rendre compte, j'évitais de mettre de la pression dessus lorsque je frappais. Ça n'avait aucun putain de sens vu que tout allait bien sur le terrain, à part pour la débâcle inexcusable d'aujourd'hui. Mais le base-ball était un sport psychologique et il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ma tête.

Je me levai et passai derrière le canapé, imitant ma position et faisant semblant de frapper la balle. Je me tournai et sentis que je mettais plus de poids sur ma jambe gauche. Pas bien. Je continuai à faire semblant de frapper une balle imaginaire, me concentrant sur ma jambe droite. Je me penchais en arrière et essayais de remettre de la puissance dans ce pied. Évidemment, je le sentais. J'avais l'impression que mon swing était toujours le même. Comment j'avais fait pour ne pas voir la différence ? Pourquoi il allait fallu que ça soit elle qui le voit ?

« Apparemment, vous avez compris. » dit une voix douce derrière moi. Sa voix. Putain. Je fermai les yeux et espérai qu'en les rouvrant, je réaliserais que j'imaginais des choses. Je les ouvris et me tournai lentement. Elle était là toujours aussi froide et parfaite dans son joli tailleur gris. Elle était appuyée contre le montant de la porte et me jaugeait du regard.

« Peut-être que oui. » marmonnai-je. Je n'étais pas prêt à être d'accord avec elle, même si elle avait raison.

« Mauvaise soirée. » Elle posa sa tête contre le montant de la porte.

« Ça arrive. » répondis-je. Je n'allais rien lui donner. Elle avait raison à propos de ma posture mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de me rétrograder.

« J'ai entendu dire que Newton et vous avez eu un petit soucis dans les vestiaires. » dit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Et alors ? C'est un enfoiré. Tu devrais rester loin de lui. Il est venu pleurer dans tes jupons ? » demandai-je sèchement. J'étais énervé à l'idée que cet enfoiré la drague.

« Et si c'était le cas ? N'est-ce pas mon travail entant que propriétaire de m'occuper de mes joueurs qui se font harceler ? » sourit-elle.

« Je ne le harcelais pas. Je l'informais juste que j'allais lui botter le cul. » Ce n'était pas du harcèlement, juste un avertissement. Il y avait une différence.

« Bizarrement, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne chose que mes joueurs se battent. » rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Eh bien, va falloir que tu t'habitues tant qu'on a des connards comme Newton dans l'équipe. Et c'est pas un peu tôt pour nous appeler tes joueurs ? Tu n'as l'équipe que depuis un jour. »

Son corps se crispa et je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? J'étais un enfoiré, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'agissais comme ça quand ça la concernait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi foutrement différente de l'adorable gamine que j'avais connu il y avait si longtemps ?

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas Newton l'enfoiré de mon équipe dont j'ai besoin de me débarrasser. » lâcha-t-elle. Ses yeux brillaient de colère. « Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je me débarrasse d'un capitaine qui se croit plus important que le reste de l'équipe. Alors que tout le monde est en train de fêter la victoire, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? » Je ne lui répondis pas. J'étais toujours choqué qu'elle m'ait traité d'enfoiré et qu'elle envisageait de se débarrasser de moi. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ma place était ici. « Vous faites un caprice, voilà tout. Le capitaine de mon équipe ne devrait pas être un connard arrogant. Vous allez mal. Remettez vous. Il y a des choses bien plus importantes que ça ! » Elle criait maintenant et les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux alors que sa voix craquait.

Elle avait raison. J'étais un gros connard. Je ne valais certainement pas mieux que Newton. Avant que je puisse réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire, je traversai la pièce et fis la chose dont j'avais eu envie depuis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle ce jour là. Je la pris dans mes bras et fus émerveillé de voir à quel point elle était bien là.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella. Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi et je ne voulais pas jouer les connard. Il me manque aussi et je suppose que je ne gère pas très bien sa disparition. » Je la berçai alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer dans mes bras. Elle n'était plus Mlle Swan, c'était Bella, la fille qui avait perdu son père et qui faisait de son mieux pour faire vivre son héritage. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas vu ça avant ?

Elle s'arrêtait pas de pleurer et je continuai à raconter n'importe quoi. Je n'avais jamais été doué avec les femmes qui pleuraient. « Je me sens vraiment mal à cause de ma baisse de régime et je m'en suis pris à toi même si je savais que tu avais raison de m'échanger avec Newton. Je ne savais pas pour ma posture mais apparemment, tu avais aussi raison là dessus. Je veux que tu saches que ça ne me dérange pas que tu t'occupes de l'équipe. Tu sais clairement ce que tu fais. Comment tu sais tout ça ? Je suppose que c'est Charlie qui t'a appris. Il m'a appris beaucoup de chose à moi aussi. Une chose qu'il m'a appris, c'est comment traiter une femme mais je ne t'ai pas bien traitée. Il m'aurait botté le cul s'il avait entendu la façon dont je me suis adressé à toi. » Un petit rire lui échappa et je me dis que c'était une bonne chose.

J'écartai son visage de mon t-shirt très mouillé et tombai sur ses yeux bruns embués. Même rougis, ils étaient magnifiques. « Je suis tellement désolé, Bella, pour tout. Surtout à propos de Charlie. C'était vraiment le meilleur homme que j'ai jamais rencontré. » Elle me sourit à travers ses larmes.

« C'est vrai. Il avait toujours plein d'anecdotes à propos de toi, Edward. Il adorait la façon dont tu jouais au base-ball. Il m'a dit de te regarder, de toujours te regarder pour vraiment comprendre le jeu. Il a dit que tu avais tout compris. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à te regarder. » Sa voix était un peu rauque à cause de ses pleurs mais je comprenais tout ce qu'elle disait. Elle se mordit la lèvre et essaya de se détourner.

Je tenais toujours son menton, l'empêchant de s'éloigner de moi. « J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à essayer de ne pas te regarder, mais j'en avais envie. » admis-je. Je ne me l'étais jamais avoué mais maintenant, je le disais à Bella. Sa bouche tomba grande ouverte mais elle la referma aussitôt avant de secouer la tête.

« Tu pensais que je n'étais qu'une gamine qui craquai pour toi. »

Je hochai la tête parce qu'il y avait une partie de vrai dans ses paroles mais ce n'était pas tout. « Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'une gamine qui avait le béguin pour moi mais je te trouvais aussi très belle. Tu étais trop jeune et ton père m'aurait tué si j'avais tenté quoi que ce soit avec toi, Bella. Juste avant que tu partes pour la fac, quand on t'a retirée tes bagues et que tu étais si heureuse d'aller à U-Dub, tu étais adorable, une femme enfin... Je te désirais mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. »

Elle soupira. « J'aurais voulu que tu le fasses, Edward. »

« Moi aussi. » Je passai mon pouce sur ses lèvres et les sentis trembler. « Mais tout est dans le timing. » Et je savais que le timing n'était toujours pas bon. Elle venait de perdre son père, c'était ma patronne. C'était comme si notre opportunité était venue et était repartie. Je lâchai son visage et me rassis. Elle me regardait d'un air triste et j'avais envie de l'embrasser plus que tout pour faire disparaître sa douleur mais je ne pouvais pas. « Il est tard. Je suppose que je ferais mieux de rentrer. »

Elle posa ses mains sur mon visage et je sentis l'excitation monter en moi à son contact. « Non, Edward. Tu ne vas pas me repousser une fois de plus. »

« Mais Bella, tu viens juste de perdre... »

« Je sais exactement ce que j'ai perdu, Edward. » m'interrompit-elle. « Et je sais exactement ce que mon père m'aurait dit s'il avait été là. On est à la fin de la neuvième manche et le compte est bon. Est-ce que tu vas laisser la balle passer en espérant que ça ne sera pas un strike ou est-ce que tu vas la frapper ? Peut-être que tu vas louper, peut-être pas, mais essaye au moins. » J'avais entendu Charlie utiliser cette analogie un nombre incalculable de fois.

« Tu veux frapper la balle ? Avec moi ? Bella, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit. Notre timing craint et j'ai été un vrai connard avec toi depuis que tu es là et... »

« Je te veux toujours. Je t'ai toujours voulu. Tu sais à quel point c'était difficile pour moi de te dire que je te rétrogradais ? Tu crois que ça ne m'a pas brisée le cœur de voir à quel point tu étais en colère ? Je ne pouvais pas te le montrer, parce que bon sang, j'étais gênée. Je te veux toujours, depuis toutes ces années. C'est vraiment pathétique, non ? » Sa voix était pleine de passion et il n'y avait rien de pathétique chez elle.

« Ce n'est pas pathétique. C'est merveilleux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veuilles encore de moi alors que j'ai été un tel enfoiré. »

Elle roula des yeux. « Je t'ai déjà vu jouer les enfoirés et je le verrai encore. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. » Je lui fis un sourire moqueur et elle éclata de rire. « Je veux le faire, Edward. Je sais que c'est stupide et que le fait que je sois la propriétaire de l'équipe posera peut-être problème... »

« Pas pour moi, mais peut-être pour toi. »

« On trouvera une solution, ensemble. Pour l'instant, tu veux bien frapper la balle, Edward ? Ça fait cinq ans que j'attende que tu saisisses ta chance. » Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Je pris son visage en coupe et essuyai ses larmes. Je me penchai lentement et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle gémit doucement au moment où nous nous touchâmes et elle ouvrit la bouche. Ma langue la pénétra, partant à la recherche de la sienne. Des mouvements doux et langoureux. Elle avait goût de paradis. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux incroyablement doux.

Elle s'agrippa fermement à mes épaules alors que nous nous embrassions pendant longtemps. Je ne savais absolument pas combien de temps était passé lorsque je m'éloignai d'elle, mais ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges. Non, ils brillaient de bonheur et pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais revue, elle avait l'air aussi heureuse que lorsque je l'avais connue auparavant. Je voulais qu'elle ait toujours l'air ainsi. « Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir. Tu as beaucoup de choses en tête et je ne veux vraiment pas profiter de toi. »

Elle rigola. Ce son était mélodieux et magnifique. Il m'avait manqué. « Il me semble que c'est moi qui t'ait dit de faire un home run. Mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas le moment. Bientôt ? »

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, fermement, avant de reculer. « Très bientôt. » Elle se leva de mes genoux et arrangea sa jupe sur ses très belles hanches. Je grognai en la voyant faire et elle me fit un sourire aguicheur.

« Apparemment. » Je me tortillai mal à l'aise, pas qu'elle ne savait pas l'effet qu'elle me faisait.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte, se déhanchant d'une façon suggestive. Je regrettais déjà d'avoir été aussi pratique. « Hey Cullen ? »

« Oui, Mlle Swan ? »

« Continuez à travailler votre position. J'attends de vous que vous fassiez un home run pour moi, très bientôt. » Elle me lança un sourire sexy et partit. Je m'appuyai contre le canapé et relâchai ma respiration tout en cherchant la télécommande. Il fallait que je regarde plus de vidéo. Elle allait l'avoir son home run, sur le terrain et hors du terrain.

* * *

J'adore quand c'est Bella qui commande ! _Montre lui qui c'est la patronne à ce gros macho ! Non mais_ ^^

Vous voulez savoir si Edward va enfin se reprendre et réussir à casser la gueule à Newton ? Vous voulez savoir si Bella va enfin avoir l'homme de ses rêves ? Alors rendez-vous pour la deuxième partie de ce Two-Shot ;) Je ne vais pas donner de date précise mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop traîner :)

Votre avis m'intéresse sérieusement, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! A très vite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


End file.
